the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammon Thomas
Ammon Thomas (b. 2004) is the younger brother of D. Isaac Thomas. Early life Ammon Thomas was born in 2004 to Rachel and Ted Thomas. They had birthed his relatively iconic brother, D. Isaac Thomas, five years prior. Because Ted was in the military, Thomas and his family moved from Utah to Texas, and then to Germany. In 2004, Ammon’s parents divorced, and Thomas and Ammon remained with their mother. They returned to the United States of America. after spending two point five years in Germany. In late 2012 and early 2013, he wrote a few books in the Dougall-Fowl Universe. In December of 2017, he made gingerbread houses with his brother. Career In 2019, he began an internship at a computer store. Personality Ammon has been shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. He is compassionate, to a limited extent, and very playful. He often had a wisecracking sense of humor that often caused his friends relief and relaxation. His points of view were often very stereotypical and family-driven. One of his defining characteristics is his extreme pacifism. He would never fight anyone. In an argument, he will often make a weird face or feign cluelessness or outright stupidity when asked a question he considers cantankerous, and has proven more than once that he will allow himself to be the laughingstock of a conversation if it means it will not escalate into a verbal fight. However, he can also be shallow, which nearly caused him to lose his brother for good. Online, Miner1313 is optimistic and skilled; D. Isaac Thomas once referred to him as "the kickass Robloxian pro". He is a fan of Minecraft and the "Pokémon" series, among others. He is also relatively nice. Etymology Name It is unknown quite what the name "Ammon" means. It derives of the assumed root עמם. There are two separate roots of the form עמם ('mm) in the Bible, which don't seem to have anything to do with each other. The assumed root עמם ('mm) is never used in the Bible, so it is unknown what it might have meant. But cognate verbs mean to be comprehensive or include, and it yields some derivatives that have the meaning of togetherness. But the root also yields the following, less abstract words: The masculine noun עם ('am) means "a people" in ways ranging from virtually all mankind to a specific nation to the population of a town. It sometimes occurs to differentiate between common folks and their leader, or to indicate people in general or simply general public, such as where the prophet speaks of the Gate of the People. It could also mean "paternal kinsman." The word עם ('am) postfixed with the letter yod forms the compound עמי (ami) meaning either my people (kinsman), or people (kinsman) of. The second root has nothing to do with the first. The verb עמם ('amam) means to darken or dim, and figuratively to make secret. Last Name Thomas means "twin". YouTube Miner1313 is a fan of Minecraft, and the four digits were added as a result of somebody already having the usernames "Miner," "Miner1," "Miner13," and "Miner131". On YouTube Ammon Thomas created his YouTube account in 2015, naming it Miner1313. As of August 2016, he has made twenty-eight videos. Most of his clips are in 480p or HD. He has had a moderate level of interaction in the comment sections, and often speaks with slang and spelling twists. Eventually, this account became prone to disuse and it was essentially replaced. Category:Artists (real-world)